


Forever, You and I

by tomatopudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, First War with Voldemort, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: A conversation with Bellatrix shakes Ted's faith in their relationship. Andie is not having any of that bullshit.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Forever, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Give me a reason not to turn around and walk away now.".

He’s still trembling slightly, fumbling to get the key into the lock on the door. It’s almost jarring after the encounter he just had to come into a home warm both from the roaring fire in the grate and the sheer love suffusing the air. It isn’t surprising to hear Andie humming to herself in the kitchen as she prepared their tea. And that was part of the problem, wasn’t it? Not for Ted, of course, he loves having her around, would keep her by his side forever. 

He’d never really thought before what Andie’s home life might be like. He thought he had some idea, had gotten a grip on it based on the stories she told him. Now he has more of an idea and he wished he didn’t. He hated to think of her being boxed in by the expectations of her family, but he honestly could see no other choice. Not after the conversation, lecture,  _ threat _ he’d gotten just a few moments ago. Bellatrix is headstrong and stuck in her ways and ideals in a way that was frightening in its intensity. Her threat had not been subtle and the choice was clear. Between his happiness and Andie’s safety, he would choose her every time. 

“You’re home!”

Andie grins, comes over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. It’s easy and comfortable this thing they have and it’s wonderful. Ted will be sad to lose it.

“Yes,” he says, distantly, “home.”

It was almost a home for them. The ring has been in his pocket for weeks just waiting for the right time, a time that will never come now. He lets her voice wash over him as she tells him about her day, how her Healer training is progressing.

“I saw your sister today,” he blurts out when he can no longer hold it in.

Her face falls slightly, “Oh. Hm. Which one?”

“Bellatrix,” Ted admits and when Andie opens her mouth to speak he rushes on, “Not on purpose. She...well  _ she _ found  _ me _ .”

There was no response and Ted can see the tension in Andie’s shoulders as she pours tea, stirs in sugar and milk, lays out biscuits.

“Andie.” Ted knows he’s going to hate this part, clenches his fists and prepares himself for the torrent that is sure to come. “It would be best if you went home.”

She lets out a short, humorless laugh, “It really wouldn’t.”

“Andie…”

“I don’t know,” she interrupts, “what my darling sister told you, but whatever it is you need to ignore it. She doesn’t care about me, I don’t think she ever has.”

Ted still can’t bring himself to even look at her. “There isn’t much of a choice. Not when your safety is on the line. She won’t hesitate to hurt you.”

“Going back there would hurt me too,” Andie tells him, insistent, “I can’t live like that.”

“But you’ll live,” Ted says, “I would trade all of my happiness if it kept you alive and safe. Give me a reason.”

“A reason for what?”

“For your own sake. A reason,” Ted repeats, “not to turn around and walk away now.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Ted’s breath catches in his throat, heart pounding as he finally  _ finally _ looks at her.

“What,” he whispers, searching her face.

“I wasn’t going to tell you yet,” she continues, “it’s early days, but...it’s not just me who needs to be considered.”

Part of him wants to insist that it’s an even better reason for her to go back, play the part, be safe. But. A child. His child. He finds himself stepping forward without even meaning to, blinking back the burn of tears as he lays a hand on her belly, still flat. The thought that there is a life in there, a life that they have created.

“Stay,” Andie murmurs, cupping his face between her hands, “and let me stay. I won’t survive living in that house again. My only chance at a life is with you and I don’t care about not being  _ safe _ , I only care that we’re together. I love you so much it hurts sometimes and I want to spend the rest of our lives together.”

He’s tempted to pull out the ring now, but it isn’t the right moment. Not yet. Now is the time to hold her close and press a kiss to the top of her head. There will be time for proposals another day. 

  
  



End file.
